


Love Is A Sacrament

by Orion94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion94/pseuds/Orion94
Summary: John is wracked with nightmares over the guilt of talking a man into his own grave and emotionally exhausted by the implications of what he's willing to do for his wraith friend. He subconsciously reaches out for comfort and finds himself in another dream entirely.*mild content warning just to be safe for John not being 100% sure if this is still just his dream or a shared one and it Is shared*





	Love Is A Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything so please please feel free to give constructive criticism as I would love to improve and share enjoyable content :)

The pained screams and hollowing eyes of Wallace's last moments swam across John's dreaming consciousness. So did nausea he felt at his own satisfaction in that moment. The guilt he felt at not caring what happened to the man who'd hurt his friends. The terrifying relief he'd felt at the pained look of exhaustion being washed from Todd's face. He felt compromised. It had been too easy to justify talking a man into his own grave for the wraith's sake when he knew Rodney had faced down tighter deadlines in the past.

John shifted fitfully in his sleep as his mind played the day over and over again. Watching Todd collapse. Struggling with his own doubts and Rodney's terror. Smoothing instilling the kind of guilt and desperation in Wallace to get what he'd needed, wanted, for the starving wraith. The look on Todd's face morphing from suspicious to incredulous to grateful as he'd glanced back at John. It fanned the hidden flame within in him that he'd desperately trying to extinguish since they'd escaped the Genii together.

His dream settled into that moment, that look of gratitude. Most of the background of the lab, the guards, even the empty corpse fading into an indistinct and shadowed nothingness around him and the wraith looking at him. John collapsed onto the stool and sighed heavily into his hands with a mumbled "I'm ruined". He felt the air shift and peeked through his fingers to see Todd had crouched down to look at him.

"You've given my life back again, Sheppard."

John closed his eyes again and whined softly. "I shouldn't keep wanting to. I shouldn't trust you." He refused to open his eyes when Todd took his hands from his face and laced their fingers together.

"You do"

"Against my better judgement, yeah."

"Good"

John felt himself being pushed backwards off of the stool and much further down than falling to the floor would account for. Eventually the falling stopped and he opened his eyes. He was laying in a clearing beneath both the wraith and a familiar sky.

"This is the planet where we met."

"Yes. You gave me back the sky."

"You gave me back me back my life."

"Merely returning the favor."

John relaxed into the soft grass and found himself smiling up at Todd. "It was nice. This dream is getting to be nice too."

Todd grinned and rumbled above him. "I know, I've had it several times since that day."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm having it now."

"Perhaps we both are."

"Sure, together." After all wraith were telepathic and anything seemed reasonable in the soft logic of a dream.

Their hands were still entwined on either side oh his head when Todd tipped his face forward to kiss him. It started as a chaste gesture of affection, barely a brush of lips, but the stress of the day mixed into the tension of repressing his ardor for the other man and something inside him pulled taunt like a bow string then snapped in half. He freed his hands to tangle them in Todd's hair, which was softer than he'd consciously allowed himself to imagine, to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss and the wraith purred into it, his hands caressing John's sides. The memories of the pain of being fed on mixed with the rapture of the Gift of life made the twist in John's stomach feel more like an electric shock than butterflies and he pulled away slightly to gasp. Todd moved to kiss his way down John's throat and murmur sweetly to him. He groaned when the wraith's hands found their way inside his shirt. Want burned him up from the inside as he started to rock against the other, who smiled against his neck. Todd rubbed gentle circles into his skin as he slid to kiss down the front of John's shirt and the now partially exposed skin at the hem of it. John shook when the hands wandered out of his shirt to undo his belt and buttons. He wiggled his hips to help Todd ease the pants down past his knees. The soft ambiance of the dream soothed any reservations John might have had about the sharp teeth inside the mouth placing kisses up his thigh. His grip on the wraith's silver hair tightened as he felt warm lips and clever tongue caress him, engulf him. The tension unwound from around his mind and heart as Todd lavished him with pleasure and attention. John felt adored. He saw starts. Todd returned to kiss John's lips once more and the scene around him crumpled into the pleasant and welcoming haze of dreamless sleep.


End file.
